This invention relates to a motor, particularly to one having increased sucking force and enhancing smoothness of sucking and guiding and its service life.
A conventional motor shown in FIG. 1 is used for sucking in gas or liquid, including an outer housing 10 and a bottom cap 11 containing the components of the motor between them. The outer housing 10 has a water outlet 100 extending out from a rear end, and the bottom cap 11 has many small water inlets 111 in the bottom. The motor 1 includes an inner housing 12 and a base 13 for positioning other components between them. A starter 14 is fixed behind the inner housing 12 to transmit power to the motor 1, which further includes a stator 15 positioned in the inner housing 12 and the base 13 to produce electromagnetic induction, and a rotor 16 positioned in a center hollow of the stator 15 to be rotated by the electromagnetic induction produced by the stator 15. The rotor 16 has a shaft 161 extending forward from the rotor 16 and passing through the center of the base 13 outward. The shaft 161 has threads 162 formed in a front end. Further, the motor 1 has a guider 17 fixed on the front end of the shaft 161 with a nut 171 engaging the threads 162.
The operating principle of the conventional motor utilizes the starter 14 to transmit electric current to the stator in the inner housing 12 and the base 13 so that the stator may produce electromagnetic induction to rotate the rotor 16 and the shaft 161 and then the guider 17 to produce sucking force for gas or liquid entering the water inlet 111 and guided by the outer housing 10 to flow out of the water outlet 100.
As understood from the aforesaid description, the conventional motor has the following disadvantages.
(1) The load for the motor is increased as there is a bent flowing passageway between the outer housing and the motor body when gas or liquid flows through sucked by the guider. PA1 (2) High temperature produced by the motor cannot be exhausted out as it is contained in the outer housing, nor carried away by the sucked gas or liquid, shortening the service life of the motor and easily causing the components getting out of order.
The water inlet consists of many small holes, which are liable to be clogged in gas or liquid flowing, and the dimensions for sucking is too small to have good effect.